Light in the Darkness
by Celestial DreamBlaze
Summary: Warning... you might not wanna read... the fight against Buu turns grim and hope is starting to lose.. someone watches.. biding its time till it should arrive to help.. will they need its help? what's this spoiler alert?? no!! Don't read!!


A Light in the Darkness ~Blaze  
  
~~  
  
Advice: WATCH ALL THE DRAGONBALLZ EPISODES!! YOU'LL REGRET IT IF YOU'RE A HARDCORE DBZ FAN!! I promise you. they're the best set of episodes to come.. though I CURSE the dub people for their changes.. listen to what VEGITA is going to say..  
  
Disclaimer: Nada  
  
~~  
  
Majin Buu growled, the long haired kid was becoming annoying and he wanted to eat some more. maybe it would not be wise to eat him. Yes, he thought maniacally, I'll absorb him.  
  
Gotenks, despite his cocky attitude, faltered. The grin on Majin Buu's face was unsettling.  
  
Reprimanding himself for rambling of useless things, he resumed his fighting stance. He needed to recollect.  
  
"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack."  
  
Gotenks watched as a dozen of his wayward ghosts were formed, "attack Majin Buu!"  
  
"This again," came the gruff voice of Buu, obviously tired of this child's play.  
  
Gotenks started to power up, then, out of nowhere, a pink blob attacked him, getting enclosed in the pink goo.  
  
~~  
  
Usagi watched the fight going on at third earth.  
  
"He's taking this to far," she whispered.  
  
Things were not going out as planned. Majin Buu was there for only one purpose, but his agendas had changed and he was going berserk.  
  
She watched as the pink goo flew towards Majin Buu, before her very eyes, the pink monster changed. Becoming stronger and adopting similar clothing to that of Gotenks.  
  
"Will you go to help them," the Mysterious Guardian Pluto asked her queen, despite the fact she knew her reply.  
  
Soft laughter tinkled like bells in the Corridors of Time, "must you ask."  
  
Pluto smiled dimly, the Usagi she knew was gone. Cosmos had taken her place. How she wished her princess was cheerful again. Usagi hadn't been the same after Chaos had attacked in the past and left Usagi, then Neo- Queen Serenity, to transform into Cosmos. Taking all the Senshi's starseed, only Pluto was left, having to guard the gates of time.  
  
Cosmos frowned, "where is he?"  
  
Venerable Kai was to give his life to Goku so that Goku could return to earth, but why wasn't he here yet? The old one had better given Goku the earrings, she thought darkly, or that hentai-perverted Kai was going to get it.  
  
"He is a great candidate isn't he?" Pluto asked.  
  
Shaking out of her thoughts, she replied, "yes, he has a pure heart and never has a selfish thought, its funny how he's still obtains his child qualities that should have left when he turned to an adult."  
  
Cosmos frowned as the eldest of Son Goku, Gohan, appeared before Buu. She frowned, he maybe be stronger. but he is still weak. He will not be able to defeat Buu now that Gotenks was absorbed.  
  
She watched the onslaught and how Gohan dodged all Buu's blows.  
  
~~  
  
Gohan sighed frustrated, Venerable had released his hidden powers but it wouldn't help him. not now that Gotenks had been absorbed.  
  
He growled, the bastard had eaten his mother, more darkly, Videl, and now he took his brother.  
  
No, he thought, it was all up to him now.  
  
He had to defeat Buu.  
  
"Really now Gohan, is that all you got? Surely Piccolo has taught you better?" came the mocking voice of Buu.  
  
Gohan clenched his fist, Buu's words getting to him. Why is it I'm never strong enough! Why do I always disappoint everyone, briefly he thought of Piccolo, his first master, now apart of Buu.  
  
~~  
  
Cosmos shook her head, Gohan was letting his anger get to him. Couldn't he see that Buu was doing this on purpose? She pitied Gohan, he had lost so much and now all was left to him. How it must pressure him so, knowing his new found power was not enough.  
  
She watched as Gohan continued to hide from the derisive Buu. Watched as Buu found him every single time.  
  
What was he doing?  
  
Why was Gohan hiding and not fighting from Buu. Realization dawned on her. The Metamarize(sp?) fusion technique only allowed a fighter a thirty minute span, Gohan was stalling till Gotenks' fusion time would run out.  
  
Things were not going well, she thought darkly, hurry up Goku!  
  
They still had a chance.  
  
~~  
  
She closed her eyes, yes, King Yama had gotten her message, Vegita should be arriving to earth also.  
  
~~  
  
EXTREMELY short, I know.. but I realized that maybe not many people would appreciate this story seeing as many are fanatics of DBZ.. like me!! And don't want to be disappointed by the episodes from toonami.. then you'll blame it all on me..  
  
Don't you think the cocky, arrogant, and oh so confident Gohan is just sexy?? I do!! I just want to gobble him up.. ::sighs dreamily::  
  
If you like. review..  
  
Much maha and alohas ~Blaze  
  
email: xxxangel_dreamerxxx@hotmail.com 


End file.
